Who I Really Am
by XxCoUnTrYxxGaLxX2010
Summary: Moving to a new house is easy. Moving to a new city, okay. Moving to a new state, not so good. Moving to a new country, WHAT! And a whole new secret out in the opened. Well, USA get ready to welcome a new family. NEW SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I don't own anything you know. The names are not Orginal however.This is my first story I have put up ever. So please be nice.

Dear Readers,  
Finally I am able to tell the magical world who I am. The muggle world knew me as Hemione Sabrina Annaliesa Amelia Gomez Granger Zabini, Egyptian Princess. Yet the magical world knew me as Hermione Granger, know-it-all, mudblood, and Harry Potter's best friend. Little did they know I was the younger sister of Blaise Zabini. Not only do I have an older brother I also have 12 brothers and 2 sisters. We are all either princes or princesses. It is really weird when they call the guys 'Prince Zabini' because there are 13 of them. Big family huh? Well wait till you meet them. Wait before you meet them, let me tell you about them and my parents and my grandparents and my baby girl.

First we have Lukas Joel Gomez Granger Zabini, 22 years of age. The oldest and first one of the clan. Even though he was adopted by my parents everyone still loves him. He is really good at any sport muggle or magical. Though he has girls throw themselves at his feet, he is gay.

Next we have Blaise Henry Benji Gomez Granger Zabini, 17 years of age. A major player in school. Though he may be a player but he doesn't even look close what you would picture. Even though his best friend is a year younger then him they are still as good as ever. That's a different story though. Like Lukas, girls throw themselves at his feet, but he takes advantage of every single minute of it.

Then there is me, Hermione Sabrina Annaliesa Amelia Gomez Granger Zabini, 16 years of age. I love to read. But there are other things I love to do other than that. I am in a band called 'Never Love'. Mum doesn't like it though. I had a boyfriend, but something happened and know he's not here. I have a baby boy. He is absolutely adorable. I don't pay attention to that many boys right now.

Of course, how could I forget my lovely(?????) twin brother, Zane Ailbhe Andreios Spencer Gomez Granger Zabini, 16 years of age. He isn't like the older brothers. He is more conservative. Yet, if a girl is there he will not miss the chance at a good snog. He is not exactly the most sensible person either. I have to deal with him at home and in 'Never Love'. That's only because he is the only decent drummer we could find beside moi.

Alexander Matthew Benjamin Gomez Granger Zabinik, 15 years of age. Most likely the most crazy person in this family. I believe. He is like the Weasley twins in one body. The little bugger plays pranks on everyone, almost everyday too. Actually one of the pranks he did to me was very awesome.

Next are the adopted twins. First is Timothy Jonathon Jason Gomez Granger Zabini, 14 years of age. He is the quieter and smarter of the twins. Though, he is discovering the magic of girls. Of course not much is to be said about him except he likes to read and write most of his days. Yet he is known to play a game of Quidditch once in a while.

Second is Brandon Zachary Andrew Gomez Granger Zabini, 14 years of age. He is louder and dumber of the two. He is the skater of the two. He loves to play quidditch everyday, at anytime of the day too. Not matter how many times he gets grounded for one thing, he always repeats it over and over again. I get along with him a lot of the time. No matter what he is the best wrestler partner in the world.

Tomas Christopher Gomez Granger Zabini, 12 years of age. He is kinda like the middle child. He is kinda like the peace maker of the all of us. No matter what age we are. Though, he still thinks girls are slightly disgusting. He can listen no matter if your pmsing or just got over a bad break-up with a boyfriend. Even if he doesn't know you, if he sees you in a bad mood he will come over. He is an empath, so that might explain it all.

Now we have, the next adopted children. Zacharias Patrick Hunter Gomez Granger Zabini, 11 years of age. He is the weirdest in the family. Though he came from a rough background, he is still funny. I don't think he is over what happened or understanding the fact that he will never see his family again. No matter what is going on you can always count on him to lighten the mood.

Then there is Robert Brian Ramon Gomez Granger Zabini, 10 years of age. He is still really young to understand what is going on. He is a troublesome child. He won't talk to anyone but Blaise. That is kinda weird, though. He doesn't understand that we aren't his real family. That will have to be explained when he is older to understand his own past.

Anthony Colin Erik Gomez Granger Zabini, 9 years of age. He is the coolest little kid you will ever meet. He is a really good actor. Even though he can get a little out of hand with some of his acting. Some of this stuff, mum and dad don't know that he knows what half the stuff they talk about in Italian. He can understand them, so his acting can get a little perverse sometimes. Like the others he can't understand why he was taken from his family 3 years ago. His is the worst case mum and dad have adopted under. He still thinks what happened to him is what happens to everyone.

The Triplets are not adopted though. First there is Jackson Corey Raul Gomez Granger Zabini, 2 years of age. He is the peace maker of the three. Though can be quite rebellious sometimes. Though he does enjoy a good broom ride, he can't stand heights.

Next there is Jose Casey Adam Gomez Granger Zabini, 2 years of age. He is the thinker of the three. If they are up to something, he is usually plotting it. Even for 2 he is very smart,as are the others.

Lastly of the triplets we have Joseph Curtis Xavier, 2 years of age. He is the most rebellious of the three. There is not much to same for him except one word, TROUBLE. And I mean huge trouble. It is fun to see him get in trouble then gets out of it with just one look from his baby eyes combined with pout. He may be 2 but he is sure a ladies man.

Now the babies of the family, both have been adopted. First we have Isabella Dominique Adelina Gomez Granger Zabini, 1 year of age. She was the newest installment to the Zabini clan. Just last month we were at the adoption agency to see mum's friend and we saw this little gal there. Mum and Dad set up the appointment and 2 weeks later here she is.

Lastly, we have Preslee Emily Nichole Gomez Granger Zabini, 3 months of age. We got her before Isabella. The day we got her, we were at St. Mungo's getting our check-ups and Mum overheard one of the nurses. Preslee was born 2 days earlier and the mother had died in child birth and the father was not mentally stable. So mum convinced dad to adopt another one.

Those are just us children. We have aunts and uncles, grandparents, and cousins.

First my mum is Emily Gomez Granger Zabini. She is so beautiful. Even through all of us kids, she is as strong as the first time she had a kid and the first adoption. Her and dad share something very special. They have been together since their 5th year at Hogwarts. No matter how many fights they get into, you always here them make up later that night. It is still so cute how they act like they are still 15 years old.

Now my dad is Nicholas Granger Zabini. He is so fun to be around all the time. He can be strict sometimes but he does run a tight household. Though he is ex-Navy. Yes he was in the American Muggle Navy. Yet that was before his dad stepped down from the throne and gave it to him. Now he is even fun when we are outside in front of the public.

That's enough of my family members. I would like to tell you about my lovely baby boy. Yes, I have a baby at sixteen. The older males were upset over this and wanted to kill my boyfriend. I didn't let them. My boyfriend was so supportive when I told we were going to have a baby. Even though he was a year older than me he was so happy. But something happened.

He just had a bad home life. His dad was an alcholic. When his dad found out that he had gotten me pregnant, he was so mad. From what the police told me he was beaten with a baseball bat. He was a muggle. Though he knew of my royal position. He had risked his life with my bodyguards to be with me. My dad was so fond of him at the time too. Even though I was pregnant, my dad still admired his courage to stand up to him so he could be with me.

The day of the funeral, the police came up to me and handed me a letter they found in his bedroom. The note was in an envelope and had something else in it. The note said that if I was to find this or was given this then he knew what happened to himself. He said that he loved me so much, and that once he told his dad about us and the baby. He was going to move out and find a place of his own or ask my dad if he could move in with the family. Then the letter said that is the envelope I would find the engagement ring he was going to give on our date the next night. He said he was so sorry for leaving me and the baby like this. He would want to be there for everything that was going to happen. He also said that he didn't want me to mourn his death and move on and be happy. It also said to find someone that would've loved me and Cole like he would've. But the problem is that no one would replace him in my heart or in Cole's head. Almost everyday we go to his grave and I tell him about how wonderful his dad is.

That is all for now. I have to go to bed now.

Goodbye for now,

Hermione Sabrina Annaliesa Amelia Gomez Granger Zabini

A/N-Okay so If you have any questions just leave a review or something. Anything you want to maybe suggest, I am glad to accept. If you want to see pictures of what everyonelooks like just go to my profile. Or if you want a chapter dedicated to the description of the looks of the characters just ask. I need at least ten before that would happen.

XxCoUnTrYxxGaLxX2010 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N--I don't own anything you recognize.

The News

Dear Diary,

The post came today. It was from Hogwarts. My letter stated that would be resorted and made Head Girl. I was estactic. Hip-Hip-Hooray. I know it was filled with so much sarcasm right?

Well, instead of being estactic, I was very upset. Not because that I had gotten Head girl but because of my parents. I know that the Dark Lord was defeatedbut the thing is that with my parents being ex-death eaters. It's well hard to go out in public. Even though they were cleared of all charges because they were under the Imperius Curse. Everyone still hated us.

So that brings me to the current topic. MOVING!!!! If we were moving to a different spot in England that would be fine but a different COUNTRY!!!???? Not only a different country butone without a magical school. Like America. OMG!!!I think that is a little outrageous. But when I said that they replied with, "Oh Mia, it will be alright. It will very fun for you."

UGH!!!! That drives me crazy all the time when they do that.

My thoughts during this conversation:

WHAT!!!

There is no fuckin' way.

No magical schools!!!

Home-schooled magic!!!

Muggle school!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Why?????

Then when I said I could stay with Lukas. They said,"Lukas is coming with us, but is going to live in a different house in America."

When did I get the notice about this shit! Oops well there's the door!  
Bye Hermione Sabrina Annaliesa Amelia

I got up to open the door to find everyone but the parents but the parents there.

"We've got to talk," Zane annouced.

"Okay but be quiet, Cole's sleeping," I replied as I pointed to the crib. Then everyone started to file in. Everyone sat down except Lukas and me because me and him are the oldest boy and girl.

"Okay, we need to figure out how to deal with this 'change'," said Lukas.

"Well I think we should just protest not going there," Blaise said.

"We could do that, but we can't. Mum's heart would be broken," Zane replied.

"Then we could try to see if we can move somewhere else other than America or somewhere else closer too England,"Blaise said.

"Yeah, that could work," I said thoughtfully. After we worked out the details of that plan we sent down Lukas, Blaise, and Zane to discuss with mum and dad.

"Well, while they're gone why don't we play slap jack or something," I suggested to the kids. I set up blankets and pillows around the younger ones on the bed to keep them from falling off.

After doing that we set up a table and got some cards to start playing. Many cuss words later and a few broken items later. We finally settled on a game to play and started to play poker, the others were playing CandyLand.

About two hours later we heard the boys come through the doorway. They looked exhausted and frustrated. Everyone looked up to them with expressions that said,"Well, What the hell happened!" They just shook their heads and layed on the floor next to bed.

"They won't budge on moving to America, but they said we could come to a comprimise on where in America," Zane said.

"Well at least that's getting us somewhere," Timothy said.

"Yeah, Yeah," everyone chorused.

"If that's the best than that's good. I guess," I whispered.

"They gave us a list of places they were thinking of," Zane said handing us a copy of the lists. The list stated as follows:  
List of Possible Places to Move-  
1.Los Angeles, California 2.Miami, Florida 3.Nashville, Tennesse 4.Alatana, Nebraska (A/N--I know no one has probably heard of this city. It is very small. Population is 50 people)  
5. Kingston, Minnesota (A/N--Another small town)  
6. Somewhere, Wyoming 7. New York City, New York 8. Chicago, Illonois 9. Annapolis, Maryland (A/N--Just had put this in)  
10. Alberque, New Mexico

"Well, either huge cities or small towns," I exclaimed after looking at the list.

"I don't want to live in the big cities," Anthony whined. All the other younger kids agreed.

"Well, that would narrow the choices down a bit," Lukas replied.

"That would also be a good think too.'Cause according to some stuff I read, the big cities are huge with things children shouldn't be exposed to," I explained. So after the revision of the list it looked like this. The List Revised By The Kids 1. Alanta, Nebraska 2. Kingston, Minnesota 3. Somewhere, Wyoming 4. Annapolis, Maryland.

Lukas, Blaise, and Zane went downstairs to give the list to mum and dad.

A/N--Okay I was planning on adding another chapter on Wednesday after school let out but... something happened where I live. If you haven't heard of the shooting in Omaha, Nebraska. There was a massacre there, which happens to be where I live. A 19 year old boy decided to 'go out like a star' and shot up Westroads Mall. After shoting 13 other people, he shot himself. 9 people are now dead and 5 were injured.

When I heard about this at the time I was in JROTC class and this guy was texting. The command sergant major told him to put his phone away. Well then he said that someone was shot up the mall and one person was dead. So the CSM looked it up on the computer. At the time we only knew one person was dead and for all we knew the shooter was still in the mall with the people, alive.

When I had gotten home I turned on the news and they reported that 9 people were dead and 5 were injured including the killer.

This was one of the reasons I was not able to update when I had wanted to.

I just want everyone to have the victims' family in the prayers. Right now the flag here in Omaha is raised at half staff til Sunday.

Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so after much consideration and boredom I have decided to do a background chapter on each of the characters it may a lot longer than most of the chapters. I have come up with a lot of background on the each of them. So I will continue with this. More of what's going on to come soon.

* * *

1.Lukas Joel Gomez Granger Zabini  
Sexuality--gay  
Age-22  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-athletic  
eyes-blue  
hair color-brown.  
He is around 6 feet tall.

* * *

2.Blaise Henry Benji  
Sexuality--straight  
Age-17  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-thin  
eyes- brown  
hair color-black and white  
He is 5 feet 4 inches tall.

* * *

3.Hermione Sabrina Annaliesa Amelia  
Sexuality--straight  
Age-16  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-skinny and athletic  
eyes-brown  
hair color-orange and yellow  
She is around 5 feet 1 inch tall  
Twin of Zane Ailbhe Andreios Spencer  
Has one child named Cole

* * *

4.Zane Ailbhe Andreios Spencer  
Sexuality--bisexual  
Age-16  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-skinny  
eyes-green  
hair color-black  
He is around 5 feet 7 inches tall.  
Twin of Hermione Sabrina Annaliesa Amelia

* * *

5.Alexander Matthew Benjamin Gomez  
Sexuality--straight  
Age-15  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-athletic  
eyes-blue  
hair color-blonde/brown.  
He is around 5 feet 10 inches tall.

* * *

6.Timothy Jonathon Jason  
Sexuality--straight  
Age-14  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-average  
eyes-green/blue  
hair color-blonde  
He is around 5 feet 4.5 inches tall.  
Twin of Brandon Zachary Andrew  
Is Adopted

* * *

7.Brandon Zachary Andrew  
Sexuality--gay  
Age-14  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-average  
eyes-green  
hair color-blonde  
He is around 5 feet 2 inches tall  
Twin of Timothy Jonathon Jason  
Is Adopted

* * *

8.Tomas Christopher  
Sexuality--straight  
Age-12  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-athletic  
eyes-hazel  
hair color-brown.  
He is around 5 feet 8.5 inches tall.

* * *

9.Zacharias Patrick Hunter  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-11  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-athletic  
eyes-blue hair color-brown.  
He is around 5 feet 9 inches tall.  
Is Adopted

* * *

10.Robert Brian Ramon  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-10  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-athletic  
eyes-brown  
hair color-brown.  
He is around 4 feet 8 inches tall.  
Is Adopted

* * *

11.Anthony Colin Erik  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-9  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-athletic  
eyes-blue  
hair color-blonde  
He is around 4 feet 6 inches tall.  
Is Adopted

* * *

12.Jackson Corey Raul  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-2  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-average  
eyes-green  
hair color-blonde  
He is around 3 feet tall.  
Triplet of Jose Casey Adam and Joseph Curtis Xavier

* * *

13.Jose Casey Adam  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-2  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-average  
eyes-green  
hair color-blonde  
He is around 3 feet tall.  
Triplet of Joseph Curtis Xavier and Jackson Corey Raul

* * *

14.Joseph Curtis Xavier  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-2  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-average  
eyes-green  
hair color-blonde  
He is around 3 feet tall.  
Triplet of Jose Casey Adam and Jackson Corey Raul

* * *

15.Isabella Dominique Adelina  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-1  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-baby  
eyes-blue  
hair color-blonde  
She is 2 feet tall.  
Is Adopted

* * *

16.Preslee Emily Nichole  
Sexuality--unknown  
Age-3 months  
Physical Appearance--  
Physique-baby  
eyes-changes  
hair color-unknown  
She is small.  
Is Adopted

* * *

A/N: Okay so for all of you who have asked for a descripton. I was kinda bored of studying so I decided to write this. I will get the pictures up on my profile asap. I have major writers block right now. 1st semester finals are next week so i probably and hopefully have something up before than or after. So I leave with this thought:  
'When somebody throws lemons at you, throw them back and demand oranges' 


End file.
